Stiletto
by Drindrak
Summary: MadaSaku Week, Day Four. / "Good evening, officer." His voice dripped with poison. / Modern AU, with chakra. M for gore and implied sex.
**Day Four:** [theme: the law] suspense / the spider and the fly / person of interest / criminal / by the light of the moon / alibi / stiletto / poison / lipstick / "Good evening, officer"

 **A/N: Modern AU where Sakura is a cop and Madara is an infamous serial killer with a penchant for never having murder charges stick. Also, Sasuke married Karin and everyone can still use chakra.**

* * *

Officer Sakura Haruno pulled up behind the pitch black Jaguar, flicking off her siren as she put the cruiser in park. She quickly jotted down the license plate numbers. She let out a soft yawn as she hopped out of the cruiser. She hated taking the night patrols. It was just past three in the morning, and she was tired. She strode to the driver's side window of the sleek sportscar and rapped her knuckles on it. The tinted window rolled down and Sakura got her first glance at the man behind the wheel. It was a man in his early thirties, maybe having ten years to her 22. Her nose twitched as a strong metallic scent hit her. She frowned _. 'Is that...'_ She sniffed purposefully. _'...blood?'_ She quickly scanned what little of the inside of the car she could see, but didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. She focused back on the man, her greens meeting blazing red.

"Good evening, officer." His voice dripped with poison. Sakura gave him a wary smile.

"It's morning, actually." She joked, and he let loose a chuckle that made her knees weak and a blush creep up her neck. "D-Do you know why I pulled you over?" She mentally cursed at the stutter in her voice. He smirked.

"I do believe I was speeding." Sakura got out her ticket book and began writing.

"Yes, you were." She paused in her writing. "Oh! License and registration please." She couldn't believe she forgot to ask for his information. The man shuffled around his car before presenting her with his papers. Sakura grabbed them and, getting out her pocket flashlight, examined the info. _'Madara Uchiha, 34...'_ Sakura nodded to Madara and hurried to her cruiser. _'Is he related to Sasuke?_ ' Sakura slid into her seat and picked up the radio. "Officer Haruno calling in, can you run a back check on one Madara Uchiha, age 34?" The radio buzzed before a response came through.

 _"Did you say Madara Uchiha?"_

"Yes."

 _"Shit, Haruno, you might as well let him go. Any charges and fines against him always slide right off."_ Sakura rolled her eyes and hung up. Surely that's an exaggeration. No one can just shrug off charges and fines that easily. Sakura finished off the ticket she started and strode back to the Jaguar. She handed the Uchiha his information and the ticket. She smiled and tipped her head at him.

"That's all, Mister Uchiha. Have a nice day." She made to head back to her cruiser when his hand snapped forward and grabbed hold of her arm.

"Call me Madara, my dear. May I inquire to your name?" Sakura blushed.

"S-Sakura Haruno." He grinned.

"How... appropriate." He let go of her arm. "Is it too forward to ask if you would like to accompany me on a date?" Sakura's red cheeks darkened.

"O-Okay. H-Here," She wrote down her cell number on a page of her notepad, ripping it out and handing it to him. "my cell." He smirked and chuckled again.

"Wonderful. I shall call you later then." Sakura sped to her cruiser, heart hammering. She slammed her door closed and drove off.

* * *

"You have a date with _who?!_ " Sasuke growled, onyx eyes narrowing at Sakura. She scratched her cheek and leaned back in her desk chair.

"Your, ah, uncle. Madara." Sasuke scowled.

"Sakura, he's our POI on the Senju case!" Sakura winced.

"So he's a person of interest. I've read your case notes. He has an airtight alibi. Your wife and daughter comfirmed that he was with them when the murder happened." Sasuke's scowl deepened.

"He's an Uchiha, Sakura. We can't trust Karin and Sarada's testimonies. Who knows if he used his Sharingan on them." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sasuke, we'd have found out if he had or not. Sharingan Genjutsu are easy to break with another Sharingan."

"If he used his Mangekyou, we'd never catch it."

"I thought only Detectives Itachi and Shisui had Mangekyou."

"They're the only ones who are reported to have it." Sakura frowned. "Just, be careful Sakura."

* * *

Sakura slowly applied her lipstick, a pale red colour that matched her shiny new red dress. She smiled at her reflection. The flickering light of her bedroom bounced oddly off her short, vibrant pink hair, and her eyes were shadowed softly and her cheeks were dusted with a natural blush. She tugged on a pair of shined red stilettos and, hobbling a bit, walked out into the front hall. She strut around the hall, working in the heels. Her doorbell rang. Sakura's heart fluttered as she opened the door. Madara stood on her doorstep, dressed in a smart tuxedo with a bright orange bowtie. His Sharingan was activated as he slid his eyes up and down her form. His lips tilted up into a smirk.

"You look ravishing, my dear." He purred, grasping her hand in his. He bent down slightly and kissed her hand, looking up at her through his dark fringe. Sakura flushed.

"Y-You're looking rather handsome yourself, Madara." He straightened and offered his arm.

"Shall we, Sa-ku- _ra?_ " She looked up into his eyes and the Earth blinked.

* * *

She awoke hours later in a bed, a strong, muscled arm strewn across her chest, her back pressed into a warm, masculine chest. She groaned softly and burrowed her head deeper into the pillow beneath her, trying to muffle the pounding in her head. The scent of sweat, sex, booze, and, oddly enough, blood hung stale in the air. Sakura tried to think back to what happened. She had a few fleeting memories of dining in a luxurious restaurant as well as taking a few sips of wine. After the third sip she could only remember his red eyes shifting patterns, but she must have been really drunk by then. She was a lightweight after all, and Sharingan don't just change shape. The hand on her chest began stroking her skin lightly and a quiet chuckle echoed through the room.

"Good evening, officer." Madara's voice whispered, hot breath fanning across her neck. "I did not realize you could't handle alcohol well." Sakura shrugged and sighed.

"Unfortunately." She mumbled, turning around to look at him. His Sharingan wasn't activated, his natural onyx colour roving over her naked form. "What happened after the restaurant?" He chuckled and dipped his head down to nibble on her neck.

"Well, obviously, we had sex." Sakura very nearly rolled her eyes. "As for before that, well," He snickered and lifted his head, Sharingan shining in the dark. "you can ask our mutual friend over there." He gestured to the foot of the bed with his head. Sakura blinked and followed his gesture. Her eyes slid across the silk sheets, widened upon seeing splotches of blood, before settling on the corpse of a man, his head bashed in and his body mutilated beyond recognition. Her chakra was threaded into the air above the corpse, permeating into the decaying flesh and mixing with Madara's. Sakura shot out of bed and scrambled away, until her back hit the wall.

"Wha...wha...t..." Her gaze darted between the corpse and Madara, who was smirking at her from the bed.

"Now, now, Sakura. We had such fun last night."

"B-But..." She was near hyperventilating. "I...I..." Madara reached down and grabbed the corpse's head, fingers digging into his mutilated jaw. He mimed talking with head.

"Oh, Sakura, please, I wanted you to kill me!" Madara let out a few giggles. "Remember how fun it was to cave in my skull? How sexy you looked covered in my blood?" Madara threw the body away from him and stood. He grinned, his Sharingan shifting patterns into a series of connecting circles, and strode across the room to crouch before her. Sakura squeaked and tried to back up a bit more. Madara chuckled and tilted her chin up to lock eyes with her.

"Y-You... you monster!" Madara smirked.

"Now dear, if I'm a monster," His Mangekyou spun hypnotically. " _what does that make you?_ "


End file.
